This invention relates generally to bale throwers, and specifically to a bale thrower which may be selectively pivoted vertically about at least one horizontal axis between a first operative position and a second inoperative position.
Bale throwers are, in general, very well known equipment accessories employed extensively throughout the agricultural community. The increasing mechanization of farm procedures in pursuit of economy has all but totally eliminated the manual "bucking" of bales from the ground to a moving truck bed or wagon. Today, it is not only more convenient, but in many cases necessary that every labor saving device be employed to its fullest--and the bale thrower fills this need.
Basically, there are two main types of baler throwers, the "pan"-type and "belt"-type. The invention to be described herein relates more to the latter category, but, in its broadest sense could be equally applicable to any type of thrower. General examples of the prior art bale throwers and specific features thereof are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,132,754; 3,059,755; 3,095,962 and 3,110,392.
Various circumstances arise which make it desirable to be able to easily select a mode of bale handling, i.e., whether the bales are ejected through the thrower or deposited on the ground. For example, if the thrower itself breaks down, a considerable amount of valuable time can be lost if the baling operation cannot continue. Also, especially in regard to commercial operators, selectivety is important because some clients want the bales removed, and some of them want them left on the field. Furthermore, the situation where an insufficient number of wagons are available to keep up with the baling operation requires the mentioned selectivety.
Pan-type bale throwers are normally of such construction that bales may be fed directly to the ground when the apparatus is not functioning. Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,223 which very clearly shows this characteristic. Bales discharged from bale case 26 are deposited on pan 98. If the thrower is operating, the bale is ejected upwardly and rearwardly by the swinging motion of the pan; however, if the thrower is not operating, the bale is pushed off the rear of the pan by the motion of subsequently formed bales through case 26.
The belt-type thrower has several advantages over the pan-type which are apparent to those of skill in the art, but the lack of operation mode selectivity has proven to be a drawback in those situations mentioned above. Heretofore, the only practical method of making an operational mode selection with a belt-type thrower has been to remove the thrower completely. This process, though not impossible, is at best inconvenient due to an average thrower weight from about 300 to about 500 pounds. A previously known solution to this problem is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,686. The thrower disclosed in this patent is pivoted about a vertical axis on the bale case from an operative to an inoperative position. Because of basic bale case design and structure, this apparatus is impractical. The tremendous moment arm created during the rotation of the thrower has a great tendency to twist the case and thus damage its ability to perform its function. The invention to be described below is not subject to this problem and is far superior thereto in operation and construction.